Warnet Bohay
by ffureiya
Summary: Hanya fic singkat mengenai sepasang anak muda yang melakukan 'sesuatu' di bilik sebuah warnet.


Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warnet Bohay – Ffureiya

Warnings: OOC, Lemon/Lime, Yaoi, Gaje, Typo, Penistaan Karakter, Alur terlalu cepat, NO Klimaks wakakaka

Tragedy, Humor, Romance.

AoKaga

.

.

Don't Like Don't Flame

.

.

Riko Aida menatap gusar pada sekumpulan anak-anak dan remaja mulai dari SD hingga SMA yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam bilik-bilik kecil dan rapat. Sebagai warga negara yang baik, sudah sepatutnya Riko menegur anak-anak itu untuk tidak bermain di warnet selama jam pelajaran sekolah. Namun di sisi lain wanita berperawakan kecil namun sangat kuat itu tak dapat berbuat apa-apa, berhubung dia adalah penjaga di warnet yang bernama 'WARNET BOHAY' tersebut, dan delapan puluh persen pendapatan warnet adalah dari para pelajar.

"Ne, Riko-_san_. Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Riko menoleh ke asal suara, tepatnya di dekat pintu masuk. Disana berdiri wanita paling seksi pemilik warnet.

"Hmm... seperti yang kau lihat." Riko menguap pelan dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya, berjalan pelan mengitari dua puluh bilik yang bising. Riko yakin sekali kebanyakan dari pelanggan bermain _game online_.

Sang pemilik warnet mengangkat bahunya acuh, tersenyum tipis lalu duduk di kursi di dekat Riko tadi, membuka sesuatu di monitor utama.

Beberapa menit, senyum tipisnya berubah datar. Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke wanita berambut pendek yang bersandar di sebuah bilik, menghadap padanya. Riko tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tidak mendapatkan apa yang kau cari, Momoi-_san_?" Riko tersenyum lebih lebar—mengejek.

Belum sempat Momoi membalas perkataannya, pintu masuk telah lebih dahulu di geser dari luar. Kedua sahabat itu menolehkan kepala, dimana berdiri dua lelaki berwajah preman namun sangat sexy. Dua lelaki itu masuk, tanpa menghiraukan pandangan intens khususnya dari sang pemilik warnet.

"Apa ada tempat yang kosong?" yang berambut _navy blue_ berseragam biru tua bertanya dengan wajah datar pada Momoi ketika telah sampai di depan meja komputer utama. Momoi mengerjap sekali, lalu melirik ke laki-laki di samping si _navy blue_. Lelaki beralis cabang—Kagami Taiga— itu mengenakan seragam olahraga dari SMA Seirin. _Mereka beda sekolah_, Fikir Momoi tak penting.

"Oi Nona..." sang surai _navy blue_ memanggil dan seketika mengembalikan fokus Momoi padanya.

"Aho. Kenapa kita kesini? Kata mu mau main _one-on-one_? Di sini mana ada ring basket." Kagami mengernyitkan alis dan mencolek-colek bahu rekannya, membuat sang _navy_ memutar mata.

"Diem ah." Aomine—lelaki berambut biru—mengetuk-ngetuk meja di depannya dengan tak sabar, kembali pada pertanyaannya semula.

"Jadi, ada yang kosong tidak?"

Momoi mengangguk kencang penuh semangat. "Riko-_san_, tolong antar tamu kita ini ke bilik paling pojok di nomor dua puluh."

Riko menepuk jidat, lalu berbalik. "Ikut aku."

.

.

.

"Akhirnya mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, Nona Bohay?" Riko mencibir. Ia baru saja kembali setelah mengantar dua lelaki itu ke bilik paling sudut dan paling remang. Riko lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Momoi yang tengah memasang wajah bahagia.

"Oh lihat kepala mu berasap dan wajah mu merah sekali." Perkataan Riko makin sarkas, namun tak di hiraukan oleh sang pemilik warnet. "Jangan terlalu senang. Bukan berarti mereka akan melakukan hal yang kau fikirkan." Lanjutnya.

"Sudah, diam dan nonton saja bersama ku." Momoi menyeringai keji, membuat Riko menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Sudah berapa kali kau harus mengajakku menonton acara pribadi tak senonoh pasangan-pasangan di bilik-bilik itu? Seingat ku sudah sering aku katakan bahwa aku bukan fujo."

"Sssst. Mereka mulai." Momoi mendiamkan ocehan Riko dan kembali mempelototi layar monitor yang sedang menampilkan seluruh perilaku pengunjung di dalam bilik.

.

.

.

"Jadi... kau mau apa di sini?" Kagami menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, memandangi Aomine yang sibuk membuka-buka _website_ dengan tatapan serius. "Aku tidak yakin kau mau nyari tugas, oi Aho." Lanjutnya pelan. Mata Kagami terus fokus matap wajah serius Aomine yang menurutnya sangat –_Oh damn sexy_-, tanpa mengetahui situs apa yang di buka oleh si lelaki yang berstatus pacar nya itu.

"Naah." Aomine menyeringai, lalu menatap Kagami dengan mata berkilat. Tangannya mengambil _earphone_ dan menyumpal telinga kiri Kagami juga dirinya.

"Berjanjilah kau akan fokus dengan apa yang akan kita lihat." Aomine menatap Kagami tajam, di tanggapi dengan anggukan pelan_ plus_ bingung sang pacar.

"Memang kita mau menonto—"

Perkataan Kagami tercekat seketika dengan bola mata membesar ketika mendengar suara seksi seorang wanita di telinganya yang tesumpal _earphone_. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, lelaki bertubuh tinggi besar itu menoleh ke monitor. Kagami melotot horor.

"AA—pffft." Ketika hendak berteriak, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan membekap mulutnya. Kagami syok. Ia ingin menutup mata ketika sebuah bisikan bergema di telinganya yang memanas.

"Kau sudah berjanji, jadi nikmati tontonan kita, Sayang." Aomine menyeringai mesum, membuat Kagami lagi-lagi syok dan menyentak keras tangan besarnya itu.

"Kalau kau mau main, tidak perlu mengajak ku melihat yang seperti ini. Aku tidak pernah menolak mu, tapi sungguh kali ini aku kecewa." Kagami mendorong jidat Aomine dengan keras.

"Hei santai saja." Aomine mendengus ketika kepalanya sedikit pusing akibat dorongan tangan Kagami. "Baiklah... ah sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengajakmu bercinta dengan suasana baru." Aomine melepas _earphone_ mereka dan menangkap tangan Kagami, menciumnya berkali-kali. Oke Kagami malu sekarang. Perkataan Aomine terlalu blak-balakan.

"Ka-kau fikir ini tempat apaan?!" Kagami lagi-lagi menepis kasar Aomine yang kini tengah menjilati jari-jarinya, wajahnya panas dan merah.

Aomine menatap Kagami dengan ekspresi datar, membuat pemuda beralis cabang itu sedikit takut.

"Kau tahu kenapa tempat ini dinamakan Warnet Bohay?" Aomine tiba-tiba bertanya, membuat Kagami mengerutkan alis—bingung.

"Ehm—bukannya karena cewek berambut _pink_ itu punya tubuh yang bohay dan dada _'boing-boing'_ ya?' jawabnya ngasal, dan jangan lupakan ekspresi wajahnya yang berubah polos.

Oh Aomine hendak tertawa melihat sang pacar yang begitu—menggemaskan mungkin. Ia menepuk puncak kepala Kagami sekali, lalu mendaratkan ciuman lembut di kening.

"Bohay. Itu adalah singkatan dari Boleh Hentai Asal Yaoi." Aomine menjelaskan dengan nada santai. Melihat reaksi kebingungan dari Kagami, membuat Aomine melanjutkan ucapannya. "Yang ku dengar dari teman ku, di sini bebas melakukan kegiatan hentai alias mesum asalkan yang melakukannya adalah laki-laki dengan laki-laki. Coba kau lihat bilik yang sangat rapat dan tinggi ini, juga wanita yang duduk di depan tadi memandangi kita tanpa berkedip."

"Ha..." loading fikiran Kagami melambat, mencoba mencerna sedikit demi sedikit kata-kata mengerikan yang terlontar dari bibir Aomine. "Terus kena—pffftmh—mmh Ahhoofft."

Dengan tak sabaran Aomine memotong perkataan Kagami dengan bibirnya, melesakkan lidah ke dalam rongga mulut sang pacar. Bunyi kecipak keras terdengar dari dua bibir yang saling memagut ganas. Aomine menarik Kagami ke pangkuannya tanpa melepas ciuman mereka, memeluk sang pacar yang kini mengalungkan kedua tangannya di lehernya yang berpeluh.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaaa mereka mulaaaaai!" Teriak Momoi di balik monitor utama. Di layar tampak dua lelaki dengan tenaga besar saling membuka pakaian mereka tergesa tanpa melepas ciuman.

**CROOOT.**

Darah segar menyembur dari hidung sang wanita pemilik warnet, mengotori layar monitor yang sedang panas-panasnya itu. Dengan panik ia mencari tisu dan mengelap layar brutal, tak ingin sedikitpun kegiatan di dalam bilik nomor dua puluh terlewati.

Riko hanya dapat menghela nafas melihat tingkah ajaib temannya. "Kemarin kau juga muncrat tapi tidak sampai mengotori layar, Momoi-_san_. Jangan lebay." Riko menyandarkan kepalanya pada sisi atas meja dengan wajah membelakangi sang sahabat.

"Ka-kau harus melihat ini." Dengan tergesa Momoi menarik lengan Riko dan memaksanya menonton pertunjukan _live_ tersebut.

Beberapa detik...

**CROOOOT CROOOOT**

Dua hidung memuncratkan darah. Dengan malu Riko merogoh tisu dan menyumpal hidungnya. Sementara Momoi mengelap monitor untuk kedua kalinya, fikiran-fikiran horor menggentayangi Riko. _Ah. Mereka panas sekaliiii!_ Riko menjerit dalam hati. Barusan yang dilihatnya adalah lelaki berambut biru yang tengah menggigit dan menjilati leher lelaki berambut merah—terkesan terburu-buru dan kasar. Sementara sang lelaki merah itu menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya untuk meredam desahan seraya mendongakkan kepala, memberikan akses lebih bagi lelaki berkulit gelap. Mereka melakukannya dalam posisi duduk berhadapan, dengan sang alis cabang duduk di pangkuan si surai biru. Kedua tangan yang berambut merah meremas keras rambut _navy_ pasangannya, oh jangan lupakan wajah merah dan tatapan mengundang itu. Dari layar monitor nampak jelas. Tangan kiri sang dominan sedang menggerayangi benda pusaka milik lelaki merah, mengelus dan mengocoknya cepat.

.

.

.

"Aggghhhnnn. Da-daiki... ah Daiki...nnnhhhh." Sang alis cabang akhirnya meloloskan desahannya, dan memanggil nama kekasih saat dia hampir di ujung.

"Tidak secepat itu, Sayang..." bisik Aomine di telinga kagami pelan. Kagami mendelik galak, keinginannya untuk klimaks tertunda sudah ketika dengan seenak udelnya Aomine menghentikan aktivitas tangannya di bawah sana.

Cup

Aomine mengecup bibir Kagami pelan, lalu membuka lebar kedua pahanya. Memasukkan kedua jarinya sekaligus, membuat Kagami mau tak mau meringis kesakitan.

Aomine segera memposisikan kedua tangan Kagami di pundaknya, mencoba menahan tubuh Kagami yang bergetar menahan sakit.

Dan lagi, ia mencium bibir pasangannya. Kali ini dalam dan keras, mencoba mengalihkan fokus Kagami pada kegiatan jarinya di bawah.

Tiga jari melesak masuk. Amine segera saja memaju-mundurkan ketiga jarinya, pelan-pelan seraya mencari titik manis kekasihnya sekaligus melebarkan jalan masuk.

"Aggghh." Kagami meringis ketika ciuman mereka terputus. Ia mendekap erat sang kekasih, meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Aku masuk ya." Aomine berbisik dengan nada berat di telinga Kagami. Jelas, ia sudah tak mampu lagi menahan bendungan nafsu yang membuncah, minta segera di bebaskan. Kagami mengangguk kecil.

**BRAK**

Pintu bilik mereka di gebrak dengan brutal oleh seseorang di luar. Menghentikan aktivitas panas kedua lelaki dan menghempaskan mereka kembali dalam dunia nyata.

.

.

.

Kagami dan Aomine menoleh kaget _plus_ wajah pucat.

"Sedang apa kalian di dalam hah! Ayo keluar!" teriak lelaki itu. Tanpa babibu lagi Kagami mendorong Aomine dan memasang kembali pakaiannya tergesa. Aomine pun tak kalah panik. Ia memakai celana dan baju dengan cepat. Mereka bahkan sudah tidak peduli lagi jika pakaian—termasuk celana dalam—yang mereka pakai tertukar.

"HOY. KALAU KALIAN TIDAK KELUAR, SAYA AKAN DOBRAK PINTU INI! SAYA SUDAH MELIHAT SEMUA PERBUATAN KALIAN!" lelaki di luar itu tampak benar-benar marah.

Kagami dan Aomine berpandangan dengan wajah semakin memucat. "Kita kabur. Dekat bilik ini ada pintu keluar. Begitu kita keluar, kita dorong orang itu, lalu kabur dengan arah berlawanan."

Kagami tak mampu lagi berfikir jernih, ia hanya mengangguk kencang. Keringat dingin mengalir deras di balik baju milik Aomine yang dikenakannya.

"Sekarang!" Aomine memberi perintah. Dengan kekuatan badak kedua lelaki itu menerjang pintu bilik hingga roboh dan mengenai lelaki di baliknya. Melesat keluar dan membuka pintu. Rekan-rekan sang lelaki berlarian menolong, dan sebagian lagi berlari mengejar kedua lelaki yang berbuat mesyum yang tiba-tiba saja sudah menghilang.

Mereka adalah aparat kemanan yang bertugas menangkap pegawai negeri dan pelajar yang bermain-main diluaran jam kerja maupun jam sekolah. Dan warnet Bohay ini sudah membuat mereka jengah karena sering sekali mendapat laporan dari warga sekitar.

.

.

.

Kagami dan Aomine berlari berlawanan arah, menerjang jalanan bagai badai. Cepat. Tak menghiraukan sekitar. Beruntunglah mereka adalah atlit. Beruntunglah tenaga mereka yang luar biasa. Beruntunglah mereka adalah lelaki ganteng yang jika dilihat sekilas terlihat seperti sedang mengejar kawanan pencuri. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang berfikiran mereka baru saja berbuat mesyum dan hampir ditangkap aparat keamanan.

Aomine dan Kagami langsung bertobat di tengah lari kencangnya yang seakan tak kenal lelah. Berlari sejauh-jauhnya. Menyalip apapun, masuk ke gang-gang sempit. Padahal tidak ada satu petugas keamanan pun yang mengejar mereka. Namun biarlah perasaan malu dan berdosa itu membuat mereka jera melakukan hal nista di tempat umum.

.

.

.

Omake

Setelah layar monitor kembali bersih, Riko buru-buru berdiri. Ia meraup tas selempang miliknya dari berlari keluar warnet sambil berteriak tidak jelas. Momoi yang melihat tingkah temannya hanya mendengus lalu kembali fokus pada layar.

"Permisi, kami aparat keamanan ingin mengecek keadaan di sini, berhubung banyak warga yang mengeluhkan tempat ini sarang berbuat mesum. Ini surat izin penggeledahannya."

Momoi yang terlalu fokus pada tontonan di hadapannya sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran lelaki berpakaian serba hijau itu. Lelaki itu bingung karena diacuhkan. Ia berjalan mendekati Momoi dan ikut memandangi layar.

"Oh... begitu..." petugas keamanan menyeringai seram. "Panas ya..." katanya kamudian. Momoi hanya mengangguk kencang—mengiyakan, sedangkan dia sendiri tak menyadari bahwa yang sedang berbicara adalah pak petugas.

lelaki itu segera memerintahkan anak buahnya masuk ke dalam, dan dia sendiri segera melesat menuju bilik nomor dua puluh.

The End

Ehm... Halo.

Fic ini terinspirasi saat saya menonton berita sepasang pelajar yang tertangkap basah berbuat mesyum di warnet. Si cewenya kabur tapi berhasil di ringkus dan dimasukkan ke mobil _pickup_ petugas kemanan, mau di arak keliling kota kali ya, hahaha.

Lagipula saya bingung kok mereka pada pacaran pagi-pagi di jam sekolah, bukannya belajar yang bener. Padahal orang tua ataupun wali mereka susah-susah nyari uang. Hadeeeh...

Dan JUJUR saja saya engga tahu ini genrenya apaan... tapi saya buat humor dan tragedy aja deh. Kalau ada yang tahu ini cocoknya genre apa, tolong beritahu saya beserta alasannya, biar bisa saya ganti. Mohon bantuannya senpaaai.

RnR yaaa


End file.
